


[OP][馬艾]Merry Christmas , Mr. Newgate

by alagev



Series: The Soul Never Dies [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 別告訴我你們要分手, 吵架, 實話傷人, 糟透的假期
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 這絕對會是他度過最糟糕的聖誕節。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 對，我知道現在跟聖誕節八字扯不上邊，但我想過聖誕節（。

 

 

 

 

這絕對會是他度過最糟糕的聖誕節。

 

Ace雙手插腰，憤恨咬著牙，怒視站在他面前的金髮男子，後者幾乎睜不開沉重的眼皮，七手八腳想將自己從皺成一坨的巫師袍中解救出來，同時努力拍掉從埃及帶回來的一身黃沙，黝黑色的長袍底下同樣沒幸免於難，貼身長褲黏著大片乾掉的泥土塊，完全遮蔽布料本身的顏色，襯衫也毀的差不多了，右手手肘部分依稀能見到燒焦的痕跡，更別提下擺脫落的鈕扣，他甚至沒費心把行李攤開來整理，而是全部倒在地上，原本置於中央的地毯被草草捲起來扔在角落，避免沾染上塵土，整個房間亂的就像被數十隻地精轟炸過，絲毫不見平時的整齊潔淨，羊皮紙一如往常占據整個由橡木雕刻而成的巨大工作桌，空氣中還能聞到劣質墨水未乾的味道。

 

他原本很期待Marco回來的，畢竟Marco為了幫忙收拾某個白癡搞出來的爛攤子已經在鳥不生蛋的沙漠中度過整整三個星期，期間忙到連偷摸回來的空檔都沒有，貓頭鷹寄來的信件裡並沒有提到太多，但任何人都能輕易從他難得凌亂的筆跡中看出來現場情況有多混亂，Thatch提供的麻瓜手機則完全沒有訊號，至於要在沙漠裡找到有呼嚕網連結的火爐，難度就跟在阿拉斯加森林裡使用冷凍庫一樣容易。

 

換而言之，Ace不得不享受整整三個星期──沒有Marco式碎念──的輕鬆日子，這幾乎耗盡了他所有耐心，在Marco好不容易回來的現在，Ace實在不該用如此差勁的態度對他，但少年就是忍不住。

 

「我說了『拜託』！」Ace強調，「P-l-e-a-s-e-！」，Marco深深嘆了一口氣，用同樣堅定的語氣反駁：「是，謝謝，我聽到了，但我的答案還是一樣──我不同意。」

 

「你並沒有說服我，我甚至不知道你為什麼要向我提起，Ace，完全沒有道理，yoi。」男子揉著眼睛，靜靜的補充。

 

 _Okey_ _，這並沒有幫助_ ，他心想。坦白說他寧願回去多加三天的班也不願意回來面對一個頑固、不講理且無法溝通的Ace，顯然所有人都決定把爛攤子扔給他處理，Marco感覺太陽穴正隱隱抽蓄。

 

「為什麼？這又不像你以前沒帶我進去過！而且那只是活米村，我又不是在要求你帶我闖進去魔法部或是什麼的，我是說， _活米村_ 耶？」

 

知道話題不會輕易結束，Marco決定放棄跟佔據他所有物品的沙礫對抗，就算是他也有極限的，而極限正近在眼前，轉過身，Marco認真但疲累地瞪著身高矮他一大截的黑髮少年，盡可能不讓逐漸攀升的憤怒顯露在語氣中：「既然你提起了，上回Garp幾乎把我罵得半死，我不相信你不知道，他幾乎威脅我立不破誓發誓絕對不會帶你到不該去的地方就只因為你想要，Ace，校規的存在是有理由的，作為霍格華茲的學生，我強烈建議你遵守，yoi，就當是看在我的面子上。」

 

「我也告訴過你上次是例外，你不能把例外當作常態。」

 

有那麼一瞬間，Marco在內心暗自祈求Ace能把他的話聽進去，可Ace就是Ace，尤其當事情牽扯到某些特定人士時，Ace的腦子裡永遠缺少基本判斷能力，只剩水泥般的堅持，比方說現在：「但那是假日！大部分的學生都不在學校！──拜託了Marco，Benn說了Shanks在養傷，而且他們人手不足今年冬天沒辦法帶Luffy出去，只剩我跟Sabo兩個人走也太殘忍了，Luffy明年就能去活米村，你只是提早一年──提早幾個月帶他去，或者我跟Sabo偷偷帶他，你只要把隱形斗篷借我就行了，這樣你就不用參與了，如何？」試圖改用比較討好的方式，Ace期待萬分地望著Marco。

 

決定等等就要毀了Thatch的髮型，最好把他埋進城堡最深處直到他跟醃菜化為一體，Marco忍著脾氣回答：「Ace，不是這個問題，Luffy才二年級，規定就是規定，yoi。」

 

「但爺爺威脅如果Luffy有任何一科拿到E以下就不會幫他在同意書上簽名！那根本是不可能的事，連我都有兩個A！而且──」

 

「Garp那邊我會去說服他，」直接打斷Ace，Marco再度重申他的立場：「重點是，我不會幫你，Sabo跟Luffy違反規定，再說，Fossa需要隱形斗篷，不能因為你們想偷偷去活米村就把東西給你而增加他執行任務的風險，我不能答應你，你問誰、就算問老爹也一樣。」

 

Ace不屑的嘖了一聲：「從什麼時候開始你也跟臭老頭一樣古板？Thatch跟我們說過，你以前明明也不是什麼好學生，怎麼換到我身上就是兩套標準？別跟我說你以前沒嘗試過────」

 

「 ** _ACE！_** 」

 

空氣彷彿凝結在這一秒，Marco冷不防的爆發顯然嚇到了黑髮少年，放在平時，Marco或許還有心情陪Ace東瞎西扯轉移他的注意力，用冗長的說教迫使少年打消各種荒唐的念頭，但不是在他經歷一場漫長磨人的出差，周旋於各路人馬之間，用盡各種手段才勉強解決問題，超過兩天沒睡覺，渾身都是髒污且後面還有報告要寫的現在，屬於奇獸的能力雖能回復傷痛，可那僅限於肉體部分，老實說，他現在最不想要的就是另一場戰爭，而是無夢的睡眠。

 

Ace放下插在腰間的雙手，努力保持面無表情，可惜泛紅的眼角出賣他，Marco試著想彌補，卻又找不到適合的語句，精神到達極限讓大腦停止思考，使他說出口的話與他想的完全是兩碼子的事：「我期待你成熟一點，不要表現得像個被寵壞的小鬼，莽莽撞撞完全沒考慮後果，至少不要天天想著如何找麻煩，我沒有那麼多時間幫你收拾善後，yoi。」

 

**Shit** **。**

 

話一出口他就知道要糟，Ace一臉震驚，彷彿不敢相信他聽到的，裸露在長袍外的雙手微微顫抖，Marco煩躁的抓著頭髮，毫無頭緒該如何收尾。

 

因為，他說的是實話，無論他如何欺騙自己，有時候Ace的所作所為確實缺乏謹慎，而Marco十分清楚他這種個性是誰養出來的。

 

現在說這些都太遲了。

 

半晌，Ace才用異常冷靜的聲音開口：「……我知道了，我不會再麻煩你了，不管是活米村，隱形斗篷還是他媽愚蠢的假日。」

 

「我不會再找你了。」少年緊咬牙根，紅著眼眶轉身離開，Marco沒有阻止他，他不知道該用什麼臉阻止他。

 

「 **祝你聖誕快樂，偽君子。** 」

 

Ace說，接著狠狠將門甩上，巨大的碰撞聲無比刺耳。

 

Marco癱坐在椅子上，聽著急促的腳步聲在空蕩的城堡中迴盪，越來越遠。

 

這絕對會是他度過最糟糕的聖誕節。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

這絕對會是他度過最煩躁的聖誕節。

 

窩在萬應室舒適柔軟的大沙發裡，Sabo眼皮動都沒動，伸手掏出魔杖，隨意的將滿地狼藉移到角落放置的大垃圾袋內。今晚第三次，他甚至沒費心像前兩次那樣細心分類，感謝Thatch是個麻瓜迷，多虧他熱衷於在空閒時間拖著其他人一同看電影與肥皂劇的行徑提供給Sabo不少靈感，萬應室內很應景的出現會自動掃除的清潔用品，沒有手的掃把不規則的在空間內四處移動，大大降低了Sabo的工作量，否則照Ace製造混亂的速度與髒亂擴張的範圍，整理完天都亮了。

 

說實話，當他好不容易溜進萬應室，出現在眼前的景色並非有著和善微笑的白鯨造型船隻，而是燃燒的火牛頭時，他就已經有心理準備了，金髮少年認命爬上繩梯，躍上甲板，不意外的在船身中央找到大口憤怒吃著餡餅與烤肉的自家兄弟。

 

靠近欄杆的地方放著揉成一團的巫師袍，連同圍巾，領帶與手套交疊，保暖用的藍色小火球散在四周，少年拎起袍子，將上頭的食物碎屑抖掉，掛到一旁纜繩上，「Vista如果知道你又偷他的酒喝，他不會太高興的。」Sabo說，努力不讓自己聽起來太過責備，除了幾乎堆成半個人高的點心山，盤子附近還放著幾個玻璃瓶，空氣中傳來淡淡的酒香，撿起其中一個瓶子，對於標示在上頭的度數，Sabo忍不住皺眉，「我確信他不會計較一點小損失，但說真的，Ace，我們距離能合法飲酒的年紀還差了七年。」

 

彷彿沒聽到他說話，Ace熱情的舉起手上巨大的烤火雞腿：「嗨Sabo，等你好久啦！要一起吃嗎？他們今天對我超──好，所有東西都加量，我猜學校少點人也是有好處。」

 

「那是因為他們把我的份也算在內，你有聽到我說話嗎？我是認真的，Ace，你起碼違反半打校規，就算是假期，教授們也是會在外面巡視的，被抓到可不是扣個五十分或勞動服務就能解決的。」更別說Garp知道後的反應，把他們從城堡頂端扔到湖裡去都算基本。

 

「別被抓到就好啦！」Ace似乎完全不在意，Sabo雙手抱胸，諷刺地開口：「我忘了上次是誰幫飛七掃了整整兩個星期的廁所，你也是信誓旦旦告訴我不會被抓到。」

 

「那是Luffy的錯，他太吵了！看，這次只有我跟你，總不會有問題？」

 

「我傾向事先避開所有可能會發生問題的問題，比方說現──」

 

「 ** _停！_** 」Ace說，徒增的音量在甲板上迴盪，他低著頭，過了好一陣子才勉強開口「 _停_ ，就……過來陪我好嗎？Sabo，拜託，現在你聽起來就跟他一樣無聊。」

 

一陣詭異的沉默後，Sabo嘆氣，招來幾個靠墊放在地上，找了個舒服的姿勢後接過Ace遞出來的飲料（他明智的沒有多做詢問，輕輕碰杯後一飲而盡，險些被入喉的嗆辣滋味給嗆到）。

 

沉默過後，Sabo乾笑著問：「……我猜，你的提議他不接受。」雖然對於這結果，金髮少年並不感到特別意外。

 

「別告訴我你對於心靈受傷的哥哥反應只有『我告訴過你了』，很殘忍你知道嗎。」

 

Sabo毫無同情心的聳聳肩：「 _我告訴過你了_ 。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「我猜他還說『規定就是規定，我強烈建議你該遵守，yoi。』」

 

「『規定就是規定，我強烈建議你該遵守，yoi。』」Ace厭煩的複誦，「有時候我懷疑你到底是誰的弟弟，其實你是喝了變身水的愚蠢鳳梨對吧？說！你把我貼心的Sabo藏到哪裡去了？」

 

「嘛、廣義上來說，他也算是我大哥之一。」

 

「操，對，我都忘了， _哥哥_ ，哈！」

 

Sabo撇了他一眼，沒阻止Ace繼續往杯子裡倒酒，「我猜他還責備你做事缺乏謹慎思考的能力。」後者華麗的翻了白眼，「ok，你讓我覺得有點恐怖了，我記得你沒有修占卜學，還是你其實有修是我不知道？」

 

「我不用修占卜學也能知道照你這種喝法不出半小時我就要想辦法把你扛回格來分多的交誼廳了，順帶一提，我那裡並沒有減緩宿醉用的藥水。」

 

「有沒有人抗議過，對於一個不太會喝醉的人而言，你很囉唆？」

 

抱怨歸抱怨，Ace還是放下手中的杯子，改喝放在旁邊早就冷掉了的奶油啤酒。

 

「……所以？」半晌後，Sabo問。

 

Ace放下吃到一半的餡餅，不舒服的屈起腳，把臉埋進膝蓋中，悶聲回答：「他說他期待我成熟一點，不要每次都像個被寵壞的小鬼一樣每天只想著四處惹麻煩，他沒那麼多時間跟著我的屁股收拾善後。」

 

「原話？」

 

「一字不差。」

 

「……哇喔。」

 

「對，所以快閉嘴陪我喝酒。」

 

Sabo放下酒杯，不知該做何反應，在他的印象中，Marco雖然個性認真嚴厲，但幾乎沒對Ace說過如此重的話，訓斥當然有，但 _這個_ ？這個完全是不同的東西，Marco差不多是在譴責Ace的存在與麻煩畫上等號。

 

考慮到Marco剛從哪裡回來，以及他對Ace的了解，場面之難堪絕對是會讓人想挖個洞自我掩埋的程度。

 

好吧，至少Marco是對的，因為這正是他們現在在做的事情， _在沒人注意到的地方想辦法惹麻煩_ 。雖然未曾明言，Marco與其他人或多或少對Sabo都抱持著比較高的期待，希望Sabo能平衡一下Ace如火藥般三不五時爆衝的性格（至於前者挑起決鬥的行徑則被歸類在範疇之外，捍衛家族榮譽與性格穩不穩重無關，而是原則問題，反正Sabo也沒輸過，證明他確實有能力對自己的行為負責）。

 

但Marco忘了無論Sabo看起來有多成熟穩重，到底也不過是個十四歲的青少年。

 

於是青少年跟著喝起奶油啤酒，把混酒容易醉的常識拋到腦後。

 

Sabo原本想問Ace是否沒告訴Marco他堅持想帶Luffy去活米村的原因，但他沒有，無論理由是什麼，Marco都不可能會同意。

 

「其實也不是非得去活米村。」Sabo心口不一地說，Ace抬起頭來瞪他，於是金髮少年無奈地解釋：「你知道從地窖過去是行不通的，沒有隱形斗篷，Luffy一到活米村的瞬間就會被發現──不，我覺得我們在地道裡面就會被人給挖出來了。」

 

兩人腦中不由自主浮現寶貝弟弟超高分貝的噪音攻擊，Ace苦著臉，毫無誠意的拍手，「非常鼓舞人心，謝謝，你有其他的辦法嗎？禁忌森林真的不是選擇。」

 

歪著頭思考著學校附近到底有哪些地方可以冒險，Sabo不確定的問了一個地方：「尖叫屋？他剛進學校那時候不是三天兩頭就想跑去玩？」

 

「在他不知道那裡沒有狼人之前是個選擇，自從Thatch告訴他狼人不存在後他就失去興致了，至於麥教授嚴正警告過我們不准再去跟混拚柳打架，Luffy上次幾乎徹底惹毛那顆樹，他再努力一點混拚柳就要 **跑** 過來揍他了，那棵樹居然會走路，樹會 **走路** 耶！你相信嗎？」

 

換到其他人身上，Sabo頂多禮貌性的微笑，但那是Luffy，遇到什麼事情都不奇怪的Luffy，作為寶貝弟弟最親愛的二哥，Sabo已抵達涅槃邊緣，用超然的眼神驕傲地看著弟弟惹出來的各路世界奇蹟，並引以為傲。

 

努力壓住想看樹走路的心情，Sabo咬了一口餡餅後繼續提供意見：「要不然打魁地奇？」Ace先是點點頭，隨後又搖搖頭：「是個辦法，但我們說的是 **整個** 連續假期，而且我不想冒著鼻子被凍掉的危機在冰天雪地中找金探子，Luffy從來就只喜歡跟博格互毆。」

 

Sabo痛苦的揉起太陽穴，全世界大概也只有他們會對連續假期感到苦惱，簡直愧對學生的身分。

 

「天文塔？」

 

「你是要他觀星還是要他引發一場流星雨？」

 

「地窖？開發新的密道？找尋不存在的密室？」

 

「第一，他對廚房的興趣可能會高一點;第二，他答應了他的朋友們畢業之前要把學校的密道都走過一輪，意思是如果他的朋友們不在，他就不願意去找新的密道，因為這是作弊;第三，這次換你去跟教授們解釋為什麼他又把自己塞進水管裡面。」

 

Sabo雙眼一閉，決定使出殺手鐧。

 

「……你知道，Koala去年總算學會了跟水妖溝通的辦法，你覺得我去說服她去說服美人魚讓它們帶我們下去龍宮裡玩的機率有多大？」

 

Ace放下酒杯，轉頭對Sabo露出最燦爛，最不懷好意，最戲謔的真誠笑容，熱絡的將手搭在金髮少年的肩上，把人摟了過來。

 

 

 

「喔老弟，她把你耳朵擰下來的時候我會記得幫你把耳朵撿起來泡浸福馬林裡的──所以你什麼時候要去問？」

 

 

 


End file.
